Media processing devices configured to process discrete media units, such as card printers configured to print identity cards, are typically also configured to detect various defects in the cards during the printing process. The handling of defective media units may lead to increased complexity or interrupted operation of the media processing device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding embodiments of the apparatus and methods disclosed herein so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.